The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for removing core material from a casting.
The rate at which cores can be removed from a casting is controlled, in part at least, by the time required to get reacted solvent (leaching liquid) out of a passage in the core and replacing it with fresh solvent (leaching liquid). Various known methods of removing cores from passages in castings are disposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,563,711; 5,332,023; 5,814,161; and 6,739,380.